


Come back to bed

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Frankie has to wake up early to for her annual evaluation, but Will isn't in a hurry for her to leave.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by MissThang616. I hope I did it justice.

Will woke up and found the pillow next to him empty. He heard the shower running and thought to himself. “She’s awake already?” He hugged her pillow and breathed in her scent. God, he missed her already. He missed everything—her green eyes, the way her hair smelled, the warmth of her touch. Suddenly he saw her emerge from the bathroom. God, she looked beautiful, he thought—her supple, body glistening, her hair messy and wet. He thought back to the first time he met her, with her faux English accent and mannerisms that made her seem so refined. Little did he know, there was a tigress underneath. 

“Come back to bed.” He mumbled, his face still on her pillow. “It’s too early.”

_Baby I don't care that your hair is soaking wet  
Just drop that towel there on the floor  
You're looking so good all watery skin  
You're making me want you all over again  
So climb on in  
What do you say?  
Let's make the morning last all day_

“My yearly evaluations are today, remember? If I’m late, they’ll call Ray and he’ll call me in a panic asking where I am.” 

“Don’t mention Ray when I’m horny,” he replied. “It’s distracting. Now, come back to bed, I miss you.” 

_Come back, come back  
Come back to bed  
Don't you even think about getting dressed  
I ain't done loving you yet  
Baby come back to bed_

Frankie laughed and walked over to the bed. “You miss me? You mean in the two minutes since you’ve been up?”

“That’s right.” He said as he gently pulled her onto the bed. “I always miss you when you’re gone.” Then sat up. “I miss everything—your eyes (he kisses her cheekbone), your smile (he traces her lips lovingly), the touch of your skin,” (he kisses her arm and then he picks up her hand and intertwines his fingers with her. “the way you run your fingers through my hair.” He then kissed her shoulder, then her neck.

_Might have been an inch of you I might have missed  
I think there's a part of you I didn't kiss  
It'd sure be a shame  
If I let the sun  
Take you away girl before I'm done  
And I ain't done  
Can't get enough  
Hey I've been missing you baby since you got up_

“Will, I’m going to be late.” Frankie pointed out, smiling. ‘You know my appointment’s at 8:30.”

“You have plenty of time.” he argued, as he moved behind her so he could kiss her back. “Lie down for me.” His mind back to the first time they made love—they’d been repressing their sexual tension for so long that when it was finally released—it was primal. It was the best sex he ever had and, even though Frankie would never admit it, Will had a feeling it was hers too.

_Come back come back  
Come back to bed  
Don't you even think about getting dressed  
I ain't done lovin' you yet  
Baby come back to bed_

Frankie complied and responded. “I thought you military types were all ‘if you’re not early, you’re late.’” 

“Good thing you’re not in the military.” he replied, as he laid on top of her. 

_Baby come back  
Lay down right here  
Just let me put my hands on you everywhere  
You know I want you  
Don't go anywhere  
You ain't going anywhere  
Baby come back come back  
Come back to bed  
Don't you even think about getting dressed  
I ain't done lovin' you yet  
Baby come back to bed_

Frankie ended up being two minutes late to her evaluation. However, she had to admit—it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Come Back to Bed" was written and performed by Trent Tomlinson


End file.
